paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups Go Mining For Metal
<< Previous Characters Marshall, Rubble, Chase, Rocky, Zuma, Skye, Ryder, and TigerKitty Story The pups had been preparing for Traitor and his army to attack by searching for nearby mines to get metal. Why would they need metal? To forge weapons with it, special, magic weapons that could harm the dead, which would be the only way to defeat Traitor, TigerKitty's enemy. "When are we gonna leave?" Rubble asked, "I'vet been ready to start for as long as as I've been on the PAW Patrol. After all, I am the construction pup!" "Don't worry, Rubble, we're leaving now." Ryder replied, walking into the PAW Patroller. Ryder called the pups on his pup pad, and said his daily catchphrase, "PAW Patrol, to the lookout!" "Ryder needs us!" The pups said their response catchphrase once more, all in unison. When they all got there, they saw the PAW Patroller parked just outside the lookout. Ryder was waving to them from there as the pups were racing there. As usual, Marshall tripped, rolling into one pup, then the other, then the other, until all the pups were rolling in a gigantic ball towards the PAW Patroller. When they got there, the ball of pups exploded as they hit the inner wall of the massive, expensive vehicle. They were introduced by Robo-Dog and Ryder as they went to the seats. Half an hour and 47 miles later . . . "Are we there yet?" TigerKitty was asking in the tone that all parents hear, and all children have said, his short attention span and little to no patience getting annoying. "No, sorry TigerKitty. You'll have to entertain yourself." Ryder replied. "How about we sing a song?" Zuma suggested. All the pups started to sing, "99 Boxes of treats on the wall, 99 boxes of treats, take one down, pass it around, 98 boxes of treats on the wall . . . " A long, long time later . . . "-147 Boxes of treats on the wall, -147 boxes of treats, take one down, pass it around-" "Are we there yet?" TigerKitty asked once more. "Yes." Ryder replied simply. "Finally!" TigerKitty replied, excited to run around once more and start mining for metal to forge weapons that could harm the dead. He had hardly walked around since he had Marshall remove his cast and give him a few exercises that he had to do daily to regain the muscle strength in his paw after the lack of use. Chase was the one who had helped TigerKitty realize he could heal his paw using his family gift, and he had been grateful for it, despite the fact that it was Chase who had broken his paw in the first place. He ran around, appearing as a simple blur leaving a trail of dust flying in the air as he zipped around on the hard, dry earth just outside the mines that Ryder took them to. He ran, and ran, and ran for a couple minutes without stopping or slowing down. When he finally did, he stopped just outside a cave that Ryder was walking to, and the one the pups were following Ryder into. "Is this where we're going to get the metal to make weapons to harm the dead?" "Correct. But before any of us go in, we'd better go over a few safety-" Ryder was interrupted by a loud noise. When the pups and Ryder looked to where TigerKitty was just standing, he was gone. They heard loud noises coming from the cave, and they immediately knew where the infinite energy pup ran off to. "Wait! You don't know what's down there!" Ryder said as he and the pups ran inside after him to prevent him from getting hurt again or finding something dangerous. After a while, they finally caught up with TigerKitty, only visible from exposure to the light from Ryder's pup pad. They were very deep inside the mines, and the walls of the cave were lined with stone and other materials, along with some creatures on the ground here and there. They could only see where TigerKitty went by the paw prints he had left. "Do you know how dangerous that was? You can"t even see down here." Ryder said to him. "Of course I can see, I used the power of night vision!" TigerKitty replied, not caring that he put himself and everyone else in danger. "Well, still, let's go back up, and get into the mine cart, where the equipment to start mining is." "Fine. Race you there!" TigerKitty zipped off without hearing another word from Ryder. "Seriously?!" Ryder and the pups began to run all the way back up, still only able to navigate through pitch black darkness using the light of his phone. After an hour of running through the mines up to the top again, they found TigerKitty looking around. "Where is the mine cart you talked about earlier?" "Over there." Ryder pointed to a track holding a mine cart, filled with equipment for every pup except Rubble. As if that wasn't obvious enough, there was a flashing sign above the mine cart, the equipment inside, and the rails, and the sign was flashing neon with every color of the rainbow, saying "MINE CART!!" and as if that wasn't possibly even enough, there was also an arrow with the same pulsing neon color effect pointing to the mine cart and tracks. "Oh . . . " TigerKitty said, feeling like an idiot because he couldn't see a pulsing neon sign, and while using the superpower of night vision, too. Just then, Ryder's pup pad rumbled in his hand. He picked up the phone. "Hello?" "Who is it?" Chase said. "Yes . . . Yeah . . . No . . . Nope . . . Okay, I'll be right over." Ryder hung up with the single tap of a button, completely ignoring Chase's previous question. "You pups, go into the mines, and get all the metal you collect, and put it in the PAW Patroller. Once you see the sun go down or I tell you otherwise. Chase is in charge, bye!" "Where are you going?" Ryder seemed so eager to go, as he was pressing a button on his pup pad an excessive amount of times to bring his ATV out of the PAW Patroller. "On a date with Katie, see ya!" He drove off without another word. "Well, let's get to mining while Ryder's out on a random, terribly timed date with Katie. Pups, to the mine carts!" Chase ordered. Rubble helps the pups put on the mining gear, including pickaxes, shovels, hardhats with lights attached to them and the harnesses if they had to climb downward or upward at any time, and they started toclimb into the mine cart. After an hour of riding around in almost complete darkness and a load of bumps, they hit a stop as they ride into a huge quarry filled with rare jewels and strong metals. Chase orders them around as he and the pups mine for metal. As they do so, they take all the metal, and put it inside the mine cart. Every time it was filled, Chase and Rubble went back up to the surface to unload all of their metallic collection inside the PAW Patroller. After a few trips up and down, and loads of metal later, they sing this song. Chase: Puppies of the PAW Patrol, All But Chase: Swing, swing, swing with me! Chase: I'll make sure we're on a roll! All But Chase: Sing, sing, sing with me! Chase: Down and down into the deep. Chase: Who knows what we'll find beneath? Chase: Tons of metals, jewels, and more. Chase: In this underground store. All But Chase: It's time to mine! To dig and look, see what we'll find. All But Chase: Raised in the lookout, the safety of our puppy homes. All But Chase: Fur as hard as iron, energy inside of us. All But Chase: To dig, and dig makes us free. Chase: Come on, pups, sing with me! Chorus All: We are the pups and we're digging in a hole. All: Digging in a hole. Digging in a hole. All: We are the pups and we're digging in a hole. All: Digging in a hole. Digging in a hole. Chase: The sunlight will not reach this low. All But Chase: Deep, deep, in the mines. Chase: We use our lights and let them glow. All But Chase: The only light we use, sometimes. Chase: Take a break, let's eat some food. Zuma: Yeah, let's have some fun, dude! Chase: Later, we'll work in the mines. Chase: Because now it is the time! All But Chase: It's time to mine! To dig and look, see what we'll find. All But Chase: Raised in the lookout, the safety of our puppy homes. All But Chase: Fur as hard as iron, energy inside of us. All But Chase: To dig, and dig makes us free. Chase: Come on, pups, sing with me! Chorus All: We are the pups and we're digging in a hole. All: Digging in a hole. Digging in a hole. All: We are the pups and we're digging in a hole. All: Digging in a hole. Digging in a hole. Chorus All: We are the pups and we're digging in a hole. All: Digging in a hole. Digging in a hole. All: We are the pups and we're digging in a hole. All: Digging in a hole. Digging in a hole. All But Chase: It's time to mine! To dig and look, see what we'll find. All But Chase: Raised in the lookout, the safety of our puppy homes. All But Chase: Fur as hard as iron, energy inside of us. All But Chase: To dig, and dig makes us free. Chase: Come on, pups, sing with me! Chorus All: We are the pups and we're digging in a hole. All: Digging in a hole. Digging in a hole. All: We are the pups and we're digging a hole. All: Digging in a hole. Digging in a hole. Chorus All: We are the pups and we're digging in a hole. All: Digging in a hole. Digging in a hole. All: We are the pups and we're digging in a hole. All: Digging in a hole. Digging in a hole. A while later . . . (About 2 1/2 minutes) TigerKitty asks Chase as they ride all the way back up in the mine cart. "How much did we get?" "More than enough." Chase answers very simply. When they get to the top, they put the mining gear and pick axes back in the mine cart. They walk over to the PAW Patroller, and the pups, apart from Chase and Rubble, all stare in amazement at what they had mined out of the ground in only one day. Most of the PAW Patroller was filled almost to the roof with assorted metals, ores, and rare jewels. It was so shiny because of the light inside the PAW Patroller, and it seemed worth all the work underground they had done for most of their productive day. The pups felt pround of themselves looking at this "So shiny." Marshall said as he and the rest of the pups stared at the mountain of underground metals and jewels. "I know." Chase replied. "Well, let's not waste the rest of the few hours of sunlight we have left, and let's tell Ryder about this." TigerKitty said, thinking about how much money they could make from the metal left over from creating weapons. He also thought about enchanting them, making them able to harm the dead, and defeat Traitor, sending him into the afterlife forever. "PAW Patrol, move out!" Chase said. Each of the pups went into the PAW Patroller, and when they all sat in the seats, Chase ordered Robo-Dog, "Take us to the lookout!" They drove off, and TigerKitty started to sing, "99 Boxes of treats on the wall, 99 boxes of treats, take one dlwn, pass it around, 98 boxes of treats on the wall . . . " Meanwhile . . . Traitor was still trudging through the snowy frozen ground of Antarctica. He did not like cold, but luckily, being a ghost, he did not feel pain, or the cold, or anything else. As he is walking through the barren continent, he stumbles along a group of penguins. "Are you kidding me? This is the 87th group of penguins today!" He phases through them, and continues on through the land on paw. "Wait a minute . . . I can fly!" He soared through the air, going tenfold his original speed on paw. "I will find you, and it will not be long before you mess up, let your guard down, and give me the chance to gain ultimate power." Meanwhile . . . "Finally" TigerKitty said as they finally returned to the lookout. He began to run around at top speed for about two and a half minutes. When he finally stopped, he almost ran into Chase. "Done?" Chase asked. "Done. Now, all we need is to turn this into weapons, and then we can enchant it." TigerKitty announced. "Well done, pups!" Ryder said as he walked up to them, and began staring at the enormous pile of metal inside the PAW Patroller. "Your date with Katie took all day." TigerKitty commented. "Actually, it lasted about as long as a mealtime, then I had to do a bunch of taxes and bills, because we actually have more money than you think, we use more power and water than you think, and I have to pay for all of it on a regular basis." "Well, how much do we really have?" Chase said. "I don't know the exact number, but, you know . . . a lot. After all, we do take care of every problem in this town." "When will we make weapons out of the metal we collected?" Chase asked Ryder. "Not today, because the sun is already going down, and you pups were working underground all day." Ryder replied, motioning all of them to come to the lookout to go to bed. The next day, the pups began unloading all of the metals and heavy crystals into a huge truck, some of the metals were so heavy that all of the pups and Ryder had to work together to lift it. After they unloaded all the metals and sorted them out, Ryder pulled out his phone. "Who are you calling?" Marshall asked. "I know a company that makes metallic things if you give them the metal, and drawing of what they're making. Did you really think we'd to all that ourselves? All we have to do is draw out the shapes of the weapons." After an hour of talking on the phone, Ryder brought them all some crayons, rulers, paper, pencils, and more so that they could draw out the weapons of their choice. "Also, since we have so much metal, we'll make some armor as well that we can enchant to be ghost proof, if that's possible." Ryder asked them after giving out the drawing materials. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure it's possible." TigerKitty replied. After they were all done, Ryder put their drawings in an envelope. He put that envelope in the back of the gigantic truck, along with the metal the pups had mined out. "Now all we have to do is wait 3- Days." Ryder said to the pups after telling the truck driver where to go. They watched the truck leave, knowing that when it returned, it would be filled with armor and weapons. 3 Days Later . . . The truck was rolling back in, and as the pups ran out on a morning without a cloud in the sky, they opened up the back of the truck when it had came to a stop. "Awesome!" "Cool!" "Where's mine?" "There it is, and here's mine!" The pups were so excited to see their shiny new armor and weapons, which had used up all the metals that they had collected. Although it seemed like a little for so much metal, but they assumed that the cost used up the rest of their rare objects from underground. Still, the pups now were going to try their new armor and weapons that were custom-made. Luckily, the drawings came with dimensions to make them fit perfectly on the pups' bodies, without clinging to their fur if they were to take it off at any time. Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon stories Category:Stories Category:Story